


Mortals meet Theyna

by kittythekathasarived



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Jiper, Theyna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittythekathasarived/pseuds/kittythekathasarived
Summary: I can never find enough Theyna so here is some
Relationships: theyna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

JOHN CAPTAIN

Hi I’m John captain and I’m the king of Stardust high school.Ive dated and then dumped almost every girl in school except for one. Thalia grace but you don’t call her grace unless you want to get beat up.Almost all the guys in school have tried to ask her out and she’s done a number of different things from slamming there head in the locker to punching them in the face.

But deep down I knew she was just waiting for the right guy, me so after 6th period I leaned up against her locker and asked her out.It went like this...

Me: hey babe so do you want to come to my house my parents are gone

Thalia: No you idiot

Me: aw babe that hurt 

Thalia:don’t call me babe 

*she slams here locker shut and starts to walk away* 

One of my friends from my group puts a hand on my shoulder and says hey you’ll get the girl next time. I sighed and said yeah your right. He says maybe you should try agin after school she was probably just in a bad mood.I turned to him and said when is she in a good mood. He says true but we should be getting to our next class you can ask her again after school.I said true and we walked of to science class. 

After the last bell rings I eagerly go out to the small grass lot.Towards Thalia who was siting on the lowest branch of a tree.Then this car pulls up i have to say it was a nice car.It was black with dark tinted windows. Out of that car got a gorgeous girl with dark hair tan skin.

Once she got out of the car she walked over to the tree where Thalia was sitting.She stood in between her legs and put her hands on Thalia's hips.Then said hello,Thalia looked down at her and a smile graced her lips (pun not intended)she took her hands off of her bag and around the other girls neck.

She giggled I was shocked Thalia grace AKA miss punk had just giggled.She jumped out of the tree and landed softly on the ground.The tan girl grabbed Thalia around the waist and kissed her.I was shocked she was gay thats why she turned down all the boys who asked her out.I felt my heart drop I was happy for her I walked away she liked girls and I was happy for her sure I was a player but I respect the gays.


	2. Theyna

this involves the idea of abuse so if you are sensitive to those things I would suggest that you should not read this chapter and there is no mortal in this sorry

REYNA

I felt something shaking in my arms. I blinked still not fully awake and I looked down in my arms to see Thalia curled up in my arms shaking from fear. I start to freak out she had never done this before. She moved so that her head was between her legs in a protective way as if she was scared of being hit in the head. I finally pulled myself together and put my arms around her waist. 

She looks up at me her eyes that I love had fogged over. She wimped it broke my heart. I moved one hand so that it was resting on her cheek. She as soon as I set it there she pushed it of and started to cry. I didn’t know what to do so I did the only logical thing in this situation.I kissed her she closed her eyes. We kept kissing with short brakes to breathe. When I pulled away on the last kiss. I looked in to her eyes they were no longer fogged over and misty they were the striking lighting blue that I loved.

I pulled her in to my chest I now realized what had happened she had had a anxiety attack she has had a few while she was awake. But this was the first one she had had when asleep.I cradled her in my arms and we fell asleep in that position later to be found by our roommate Kate.


	3. John captain part 2

Here it was my 10 year school anniversary as I walked through the halls of my old school I remember everyone who I had bullied or pursued.

Of course that was before I knew I was gay and that I had fallen head over heals for my best friend. Who I was two awkward to admit my feelings for and he killed himself after admitting he had fallen for me

As I walked down the hall I saw 2 women standing at the end of the hall I go around the next corner so I could hear what they are saying without them seeing me. So that I could know if I wanted to go up to them

As I looked closer I realized it was Thalia with that girl friend she had during high school Thalia had a small child on her hip I was very happy for them though and I'm glad there happy

sorry that this is so short I ran out of ideas for it


	4. GIVE ME IDEAS PLEASE

I NEED IDEAS SO HERE IS A TEMPLATE FOR DIFFERENT MORTALS. 

NAME:

AGE: 

LOOKS:

WHO THEY MEET:

FEELING TOWARDS THE DEMIGOD:

PLOT:

ANYTHING IVE MISSED OR OTHER:

ANY SPECAL REQUESTS:

THANK YOU AND ENJOY THIS MEME I FOUND ON THE INTERNET 

Jason: You and Reyna were being really loud last night.  
Thalia: Yup.  
Jason: You must have been having a great time ;)  
*last night*  
Thalia: I bet you can't jump high enough to touch the ceiling.  
Reyna squatting: WatCh mE


	5. Chapter 5

A/N this also kinda has Jason x piper ( I can’t spell there ship name)

Hello I’m Mary cocoa and I go to a school called AND PEGGY public school.And I know it’s cliché but I have a huge crush on my best-friends brother a boy named Jason Grace. Even though when we met I was kind surprised that were not related. Because we have the exact same blonde hair ( though I had dyed mine pale pink) and blue eyes. Though my eyes have little hints of green and he was much taller then me.

But what I think is funny is that I’m closer to his sister then I am to him and I have a crust on him for gods sake.his sisters name is Thalia, Thalia Grace .She has the exact same eye color as Jason but that's where the resemblance stops.Her hair is jet black and she keeps it in a short cut. She has a sort of steam punk meets rock kind of style which I’m cool.with for I follow similar trends with my combat boots ripped black jeans and band t-shirts (idk which ones I don’t listen to bands I’m a theater kid ).And it doesn’t hurt that I had dyed my hair pale pink this summer.

As I walked down the hall to my next class I saw Thalia and Jason having some sort of conversation. Thalia hit him on the head and as they walked away I looked down at my schedule it looked and it said that I had art next so I ran off to art.When I got back I saw Jason kissing a native looking girl I was heart broken.

Could not come up with a good ending


End file.
